User talk:MrThermomanPreacher
Welcome to Memory Alpha, MrThermomanPreacher! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Doctor Who" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 15:36, 24 August 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Categories Please do not arbitrarily create categories on Memory Alpha. We have a system which we use via MA:CS. Suggest categories there with your reasons as to why. Thank you. -- sulfur (talk) 16:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Rigellian scoutship link Thanks for adding the Rigellian scoutship link to File:Rigellian scoutship attacked.jpg. I was racking my brains but couldn't for the life of me think what ship it was! --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:27, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Cars It's fun that you've created articles on all those cars and all, but it would be really nice if you could describe where they were seen in the episode/film (adding a picture would also be swell, but since you haven't done that I'm guessing you can't easily) Take for example the Voyage Home ones, which as it is written now would require people searching through a two hour movie featuring numerous scenes with cars before they could even start to expand on what you've written. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:00, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Point in case: the Ford Escort wikipedia link needs tweaking, but I can't be certain how without a big research project. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:44, July 8, 2019 (UTC)